brick_stormfandomcom-20200214-history
Fun at the Amusement Park
Introduction It's Friday, and a sunny holiday in Heartlake City. Emma's staying in the art stand with her own paints. She's smiling at the jury of the "Art Creativity Contest" who are looking at her creations. Chapter 1: Emma's News The next day, Olivia, Mia, Stephanie and Andrea are eating a frozen yoghurt in the Fro-Yo shop. Mia: That's yummy! Olivia: Yes, but where's Emma? We had an appointment at 4:00 PM! Andrea: Yes, and she lives next to this shop! Stephanie: That's strange... The friends are waiting 5 minutes more... Emma: Guys, guys! I'm here! Sorry I'm late! I was coming from my karate classes. Mr. Chichachorof wanted me to try to do the Japanese Salto! And you know what? I did it! Andrea not as happy as her: Great job then...! Olivia: Yeah...! Emma: Oh, but yesterday I won the "Art Creativity Contest" and I get 6 entry tickets to the Amusement Park! And you can come with me! Stephanie: Oh! How cool! Thanks Emma, but who will you give the last ticket to? Chapter 2: Guess Who?�� Emma: Guess who? Stephanie: Well, maybe is it Matthew?!?! Emma: Matthew works there, so I decided that it is... Julie! You probably don't know who that girl is. She's a new student in our Karate class! She's really￼ kind. Here's a picture of her: Andrea: How do you want us to guess then, when we've never seen her!? Stephanie: it's okay, Emma always has this joke side ! Chapter 3: Let's Go!�� It is the next day and Emma decided that they will all be in the Amusement Park at 1pm. Emma: Great, we're all here! Stephanie: Hi Julie, I'm Stephanie, you can call me Steph. This is Andrea, Mia and Olivia￼, my best friends with Emma! And here... Emma: Ehm... I told her about you guys already. The friends and Julie decide to start at the big coaster, but there's a little trouble... Mia: The coaster has only 4 places, and there's 6 of us! Julie: I'm gonna go with Emma, because I don't know you... Stephanie: Well, ok, and who's going with them? Julie: You can all go together and I'm going with Emma. You can go on the first round. Stephanie thinks that Julie isn't really kind... But Emma is smiling and laughing at her. The '''4 friends '''are climb into the coaster and the round starts. "See you," says Emma, sitting next to Julie. Stephanie is worried... Stephanie in the wind: GUYS? But no one hears her because of the fun and the wind. Stephanie has fun, too, so she's laughing anyway. '' ''The round is finishing with a photo! The friends are climbing out of the coaster, and Emma and Julie climb together as they go for a new round! Emma is excited and Julie screams with pleasure. Stephanie enjoys this moment when she's alone - without Emma and Julie - to talk about them. Stephanie: Hm... they look like BEST FRIENDS FOREVER together. Mia: What? Are you jealous? Stephanie replies that she's not jealous of her, but she says that Julie isn't kind The 3 others are shocked about her comment. Andrea: Steph! You don't know that girl yet, and you already say such a thing! Stephanie thinks that her friends are right, that's why she calms herself. Chapter 4 Emma and Julie have just finished the round. Julie: What about taking a picture together? Emma: Oh, great! There we can do a photo with a partner. The 4 friends (Mia, Stephanie, Olivia and Andrea) aren't really happy, that's why Emma did a photo with them all together. Emma is tired after taking all those photos: I'm going to the toilets. See you at the little planes there! In the way to the toilets, Emma saw Matthew at the big ferris wheel ��. Matthew: Hey Emma! What's up? I wanted to go to eat a hot dog together one day, what about now? You can ask your friends to be at the ferris wheel during that time, can't you? Emma approves that Andrea and the girls will be there. Andrea: Oh...! They look sooooo cute together... eating a hot dog... Ooops!!!! The big wheel accelerated and all the people inside (the friends with Julie) are screaming with fears. Andrea is panicking and all shocked she turns the button on the other side, but the wheel immediately stops. The girls are screaming again. Andrea does always the same thing, and the wheel goes speedy and then slowly again and again. Chapter 5 Emma is eating with Matthew a hot dog at the Hot Dog Van. They don't know about the wheel and Andrea, they're totally enjoying they meal. Matthew is really happy and a big smile appeared on his face. When they finish eating, they go for an ice cream, too. Chapter 6: Yesss! Olivia: Andrea!!!! Turn over the red button slowly and carefully, the wheel will stop!!! Andrea listens to her and does what she had to do. Andrea: I'm sorry, it's all my fault... The others are climbing out of the wheel and go to Andrea. Stephanie: Don't worry, Andrea! You did your best and now we're all safe. Julie: Yes, thanks a lot to, Andrea and Olivia. You all have so good... a good character.'I'mjust good at Kkrate, but it's too brutal for me. Emma can do karate, too but she's also really kind and can do drawing and painting��. Stephanie is so sorry for her: No! Karate is funny... or... how to say... it's your sport...! Category:Stories Category:Amusement park